1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving assistance apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A notification function which acquires external information relating to road signs through a captured image of a camera and displays a display for giving notification of the acquired external information to a driver in a predetermined display area of a display device is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-205160 (JP 2010-205160 A)).
However, in the related art disclosed in JP 2010-205160 A, it is unclear whether or not a mechanism capable of turning off the notification function of the external information is provided, and there is a possibility that the notification function cannot be turned off. From this point, a display for giving notification of external information relating to attention attracting objects or road signs outside the vehicle causes some vehicle occupants (for example, drivers) to feel bothered and provides unnecessary information to the vehicle occupants (for example, drivers). This is because display is performed based on attention attracting objects or road signs outside the vehicle, and thus the display is turned on or off (regardless of a driver's intention). For this reason, it is useful that the notification function can be selectively turned on/off according to an input from a vehicle occupant.
On the other hand, in a configuration in which no new information is provided through the predetermined display area when the notification function is in the off state, since the predetermined display area becomes a dead space, there is room for improvement from a viewpoint of performing efficient information provision to the vehicle occupants through a limited display area.